Five Nights at Bart's
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: He will come back. He always does. Bart's got a place for him. Rated T
1. Night 1

**Five Nights at Bart's**

 **Night 1**

 **(Here it is! The third installment in the FNAS series. This takes place 8 years after Five Night's at Homer's. Bart gets a job at Fazbear's Fright, thinking it will all be fun and games. All that changes however, when they find a real animatronic for the horror attraction. One with a dark secret.)**

"Mmmmmmm. Bacon."

It was a typical Monday morning in the Simpson household. Everyone was just eating breakfast, when eighteen year old Bart Simpson came into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about boy?" Bart's father Homer said. "You get lucky with your girlfriend last night?"

"Homer!" Marge shouted.

"Dad!" Sixteen year old Lisa shouted.

"Waffles!" Random 8-year-old Maggie shouted before making a adorable derp face.

"Nope. Even better." Bart replied "I got a new job!"

The family cheered for Bart. Marge even got up from the table gave Bart a huge hug.

"Well Bart." Lisa said. "Don't keep us in suspense. Where you gonna work at? Krusty Burger? The Gulp-n-Blow?"

"Even better!" Bart replied. He took out a newspaper clipping from his pocket and gave it to Marge. She smiled with glee as she unfolded the paper. However as she looked the paper over, her smile faded, her eyes grew wide with terror, and all color drained from her face. She also started trembling.

"Honey?" Homer asked. "What's wrong?" Marge shakenly handed the paper over to Homer and his reaction was the same.

"Guys?" Lisa asked. "What's going on?" Homer reluctantly gave the paper to Lisa. When Lisa saw for herself what was on the paper, her blood ran cold.

Under a heading that read **COMING SOON,** There were the words **Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!** Under that, there was a picture of what looked like Freddy Fazbear, the animatronic bear that terrorized Homer and Marge, only he was damaged and one of his eyes were glowing. The side text read: **Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your socks off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Featuring actual relics from the decades-old pizzeria, this new attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst possible way!**

"As if I really need to relive my childhood." Lisa gulped.

Without warning, Homer got up from his chair and strangled Bart. "Why you little! I'll teach you to follow in your parent's dark footsteps!" Marge pried Homer's hands from Bart's throat.

"What's the big idea?" Bart said, rubbing his throat

"Bart, what were you thinking?" Lisa asked.

"I was thinking I need money so I can move out of this place!" Bart shouted.

"Sweetie. You know we love you." Marge said. "And that's why we don't approve of you getting this job."

"But I do."

Everyone turned around to see Bart's girlfriend, Dawn standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Babe. I thought I told you to stay in the car." Bart said.

"It's too fucking hot." Dawn said. "Anyway I think Bart should take that job. There's no animatronics this time. They're all dismantled."

"Are you sure?" Homer asked.

"We're both sure." Bart said. "And what harm could scrap metal do anyway?"

* * *

"Man, this place is a dump!" Bart had gone to work that night and was sitting in his new looked burned and had only one entrance and exit on Bart's left side. There was a huge window in the front of the office and three toys resembling Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Next to the doorway was a box full of old animatronics pieces. There was also some old drawings. The phone began to ring.

" _Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night_."

Bart whistled.

"Man this is gonna be awesome!"

Bart checked his equipment. He had a monitor in order to check the cameras. And he had similar device that controlled the Camera, Audio, and Ventilation systems.

It was a slow night for Bart. But in time, 6 am came .

"This gonna be a piece of cake."

 **(Hope you like)**


	2. Night 2

**Night 2**

 **(I'm sorry this was late. I couldn't get to my account.)**

"Where am I?" Bart found himself standing next to Bonnie and Chica. The building was falling apart and rats were all over the place. At the far corner of the room, he saw a purple version of himself beckoning him to follow. Bart decided to do so.

As he followed Purple Freddy, Bart became more and more uneasy. Something just wasn't right about this. Suddenly Bart lost sight of Purple Freddy and found himself standing alone in what looked like a Party Room. Bart attempted to continue his walk but his programing went haywire screaming ERROR! ERROR! He tried to leave but before he could something slammed into his back. He fell down and felt himself be taken apart by an unseen person.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He woke up screaming.

* * *

" _Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!_ "

"Awesome!" Bart said. He had the strangest dream that evening. But had blown it off as new work jitters. He was very excited about Phone Dude's news. A new voice began to speak.

" _Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

"Cool!" Bart said. "I sure do feel bad for whoever had to take that lame ass job. Ha!" Bart decided to look for the new animatronic. After searching for some time, he found it sitting in a room all by itself. It looked like a rabbit but it was badly damaged. One ear was almost gone and its teeth were molded into a permanent smile. Its eyes also bulged out.

"That is so cool!" Bart remarked. He lowered the monitor to check the audio system when he noticed a figure walking across the other side of the window. At first, it looked like Freddy Fazbear.

"I thought they only found one animatronic. Freaking Phone Guy's holding out on me!"

As Bart looked at the animatronic more, however he began to feel uneasy. It was Freddy Fazbear but not the same happy, cheerful Freddy Bart remembered from his childhood. This Freddy was burned and charred. He was missing an ear and his eyes where just white irises. Bart watched in horror as Freddy lumbered across the hallway before suddenly ducking out of view.

Bart waited for a while, not knowing what to do next. All of a sudden, Freddy jumped out at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bart fell out of his chair. When he opened his eyes again. Freddy was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell was that!?" Bart asked himself. He was shaken for the rest of the night.


	3. Night 3

**Night 3**

"What the hell? Where's Freddy?" Bart stepped off the stage to look for Freddy, leaving Chica behind. From a distance, he thought he could see Freddy's shadow.

"Oh there he is."

Bart proceeded to follow Freddy. As he did so, he noticed that Freddy was different. He was purple instead of brown. This confused Bart but he ignored it. They came to a room and Bart tripped over something. When he picked himself up and looked down at it, he gasped in horror.

Freddy was in pieces. Torn to shreds. Panicked, Bart tried to escape the room but an error in his programing prevented him from doing so. A sledgehammer smashed right into his face. With his working eye, he could see a man wearing purple standing before him. He watched in horror as the purple man began to dismember him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

" _Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

"Yeah right. Pfft. Secret room." Bart didn't really care what phone guy had to say. He was too worried about his dreams.

"What the hell is going on?" His thoughts where disturbed by a horrible static sound. He thought he saw some sort of fox-like animatronic peer through the window. It caused an audio error, which Bart had to fix.

"Dammit!" Bart shouted. Springtrap lumbered across the window and stared at Bart.

"Shit" Bart played some BB sounds in the other room. Springtrap became distracted by the sounds and moved away from Bart. Bart wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"Man that was clo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bart screamed as a one armed Phantom Foxy jumped out at him. It took him a moment to catch his breath.

"What the fuck was that?" Bart said. He spent the rest of the night trying not to get killed by Springtrap. He wasn't sure of how much more he could take.

 **(I'm sorry. I know this sucks. I just don't have the energy. Fucking AT &T!)**


	4. Night 4

Night 4

"Not this time." Bart thought. He had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. Bart had no idea where Freddy or Bonnie where but he didn't care. Suddenly, the Purple Man came out from the darkness with a sledgehammer. Before Bart could react, he was smashed to bits and pieces.

* * *

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Bart could care less about what Phone Guy had to say. He was too worried about Springtrap. He hadn't even sat down, and Springtrap was already in the hallway. Bart just managed to avoid being killed.

"This is totally bogus!" He cried. "Why did I think this was ever a good idea?"

The audio and visual failed at the same time. Bart decided to reboot all the systems just to be safe. He checked the cameras again. Springtrap was in the vents.

"Damnit!"

Bart sealed off the vents to keep Springtrap at bay. He then proceeded to check the cameras. He saw what looked like a poster of Chica.

"What the hell?"

No sooner had Bart lowered his monitor then that Phantom Chica jumped out had him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bart almost threw up. His eyes began to water. A ventilation error beeped and Bart rebooted it right away.

It was a very long night.

 **(The last chapter will be awesome! I promise!)**


	5. Night 5

Night 5

Bart woke up in Pirate cove.

"What the hell?" He asked himself. Bart could since a great familiar evil in his presence.

"It's him."

He rushed out of Pirate Cove in search of him. When Bart reached the source of the evil, he couldn't believe his eyes. His friends, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, torn apart like mere children's toys. Bart was furious. He suddenly heard a noise behind him. He turned to see The Purple Guy, sledgehammer in hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Bart screeched and rushed toward the Purple Guy with the intent of biting his frontal lobe clean off. What he didn't count on was the sledgehammer ramming into his face, breaking his jaw. All went black.

* * *

"Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer **ever** be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Bart wasn't even listening. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Was he doing his job, or was he trying to survive?

"You know what? What am I getting so worked up for anyways?" He asked himself. "This is just a stupid job. What do I have to fear from a stupid old rabbit anyway?" Bart checked the cameras only to see some sort of figure in the way.

"What the?" As Bart lowered the monitor, he was greeted with the burnt face of Phantom BB.

"AAAAHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Bart shouted. A visual error occurred and Bart tried to fix it. He found himself struggling to breathe. A strange puppet entity was blocking his view of the room. After a while, it disappeared, leaving Bart scared out his mind.

"What the hell was that?" Bart looked up at the glass window and saw Springtrap staring back at him.

"Shit!" Bart tried to blast some sound in the other room. But Springtrap wasn't falling for it this time. Bart checked the cameras and thought he could see multiple Springtraps.

"Why the hell isn't it working?" Bart lowered the monitor only for Springtrap to tackle him. Bart wrestled with the animatronic rabbit. "I didn't let Sideshow Bob kill me, and I sure as hell not going down like this!"

Bart punched Springtrap in the face, only to break his fist. Springtrap sank his teeth into Bart's right arm, causing him to scream in pain.

"Aye Caramba!" Bart shouted. He could feel smoke fill his lungs. The building was on fire! He kicked Springtrap off of him and tried to run away. He could only get so far before the smoke got to him and he blacked out.

When Bart came to, he was in an old abandoned building. The ceiling was falling apart and rats were everywhere.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. Suddenly he heard soft crying, like that of a child. Bart looked to see just that, a crying child. It looked like a boy.

"Hey little guy. What's wrong?" Bart asked in with sympathy. The child looked at Bart and reached out his hand.

"Awww." Bart said as he took the child's hand. The child led him past a room full of animatronic parts. They came to a room with four children, a man dressed in purple, and an empty Springtrap. Bart gasped.

"That's Springtrap! But's he empty! So that must mean…" Bart looked again the crying child, now realizing that he was one of the murdered children. As Bart watched, the crying child approached the Purple Guy.

"You killed us." He said.

"No wait! You don't understand!" Purple Guy pleaded.

"You stuffed us into animatronic suits." The child said.

"Get back! Stay away from me!" The Purple Guy looked for a place to hide. He noticed the empty suit. With no hesitation, he climbed into the suit. As he stood up, he began to laugh at the children.

"Can't hurt me now can you!"

But as he was laughing, the moisture from his breath loosened the springlocks and they activated, crushing Purple Guy to death.

The children cheered and Bart finally realized what was going on. The spirts of the dead children were trapped here at Fazbear's Fright and needed someone to know what they've been through so they could pass on.

Bart smiled, turned to the children and said

"It's okay. You can rest in peace."

As if by magic, the children started to fade away with smiles on their faces. The crying child was the last to go. He whispered a raspy "thank you." to Bart before vanishing. Bart looked down on the ground to see the animatronic heads of Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and a fifth one he didn't recognize. The lights inside them flickered off and the fifth animatronic disappeared. Bart could feel the darkness take him.

* * *

His eyes flew opened to see his parents, sisters, and Dawn surrounding him in a hospital room.

"What the?" Bart asked. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital." Dawn said. "Me and Lisa found you in the fire."

"What fire?" Bart asked

"This fire!" Dawn said as put a newspaper on Bart's lap. The heading read IT BURNS: Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground! The side text read: **A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down over night. Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring. Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be should at a public auction.** The picture showed the toy Freddy that was in Bart's office.

"Aye Caramba! How did you two find me?"

"I finally managed to convince your girlfriend that you working at that place was a bad idea." Lisa said. "So we were driving up there and we saw the fire. I called 9-1-1 and then me and Dawn rushed over to find some rabbit thing dragging you off."

"Springtrap!" Bart shouted.

"Whatever it was called, it was hideous!" Dawn said."

"So what did you guys do?" Bart asked.

"I managed to get you away from that thing while Lisa fought off." Dawn said.

"Lisa fought Springtrap off?"

Dawn smiled. "Yeah! You should have seen her! She was punching and kicking the shit out of it. And it was trying to strangle her. She was so badass!"

Lisa blushed bright red and laughed sheepishly. "Well I don't think I was _that_ badass." Bart noticed that Lisa had some scars and a blackeye. He felt guilty.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Lis." He said.

"It's okay. The only thing that matters is your safe." Everyone hugged Bart.

"I think we should give Bart and Dawn some alone time." Homer said as he led his family out of the room, leaving Dawn and Bart behind.

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid baby." Bart said.

"Don't be. I like your stupidity. It keeps things interesting." Dawn kissed Bart's forehead. Bart sighed and looked at the paper again. Then he noticed something.

"What's wrong Bart?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn lend me your phone." Bart said. Dawn gave him the phone and Bart turned on the flashlight app to use on the newspaper. He noticed something behind the plush Freddy. It was Springtrap.

"Isn't that Springtrap?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah it is."

"But that means…"

Bart looked off in the distance "He's still out there."

 **(My life is a living hell! My L button is broke. There are more things wrong with my life then I can count. But there's one thing that's right and its fanfiction. Thank you all for the support and love! Five Nights at Lisa's is next. I will have to change some things from the game to the story. But don't worry! It will be fine. Also I have a poll on my profile and I would really appreciate it if you guys could vote in it. Maybe it has to do with an upcoming story. Maybe it doesn't.:) Chibi out!)**


End file.
